


Το αργοπορημένο γράμμα

by Bettoven_is_my_dog



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: Ελληνικά
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 20:02:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2745245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bettoven_is_my_dog/pseuds/Bettoven_is_my_dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a very short Greek jeanmarco fic, which is supposed to be a letter Jean wrote to Marco after his death during the bonfire. I know nobody's really that interested in fanfiction written in Greek, but here it is. It's mu first one, and possibly a little crappy but i had fun and i hope you like it.<br/>Γεία σας!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Το αργοπορημένο γράμμα

Αγαπητέ Μάρκο,  
Σήμερα ήταν η καταθλιπτική νύχτα όπου κάψαμε τα λείψανα όλων των θυμάτων της αποστολής.  
Ήσουν κι εσύ μέσα στους άψυχους σορούς που καίγονταν στις φλόγες. Κατα όλη την διάρκεια της νύχτας δεν άντεξα ούτε μία στιγμή να κοιτάξω στις φλόγες για να βρώ το σώμα σου, ή τι απέμεινε από το σώμα σου τουλάχιστον.  
Φοβαμαι να σε ξαναδώ, όχι, φοβάμαι να μην σε ξαναδώ με αυτό τον τρόπο. Να μη σε δώ πάλυ με πρόσωπο παραμορφωμένο, τ´ αριστερό σου μάτι ματωμένο και άδιο. Δεν θέλω να αντικρίσω ποτέ ξανά το μαραζομένο,ταλαιποριμένο κορμί σου. Η αριστερή σου πλευρά πλέον εξαφανισμένη, φαγομένη απ´ το θανατηφόρο τέρας που σε βρήκε εκείνη τη θλιβερή στιγμή.  
Τα καστανά σου μάτια που ήτανε γεματα ζωντάνια τώρα είναι θαμπά, έφυγε το φώς μέσα τους όπως και οι τρυφερές σου φακίδες , το ομορφότερό σου χαρακτηριστικό, έχουν πλέον καλυφθεί με αίμα.   
Δεν πίστευα ποτέ πως θα τέλειωναν όλα για σένα τόσο γρήγορα,τόσο ξαφνικά και τόσο θλιβερά, αλλά δυστιχός αυτά έχει η ζωή. Δυστιχός.  
Έπρεπε να σου είχα πεί πως σ’ αγαπώ από πρίν. Τι ηλίθιος που ήμουν! Ήθελα να σου τ’ έλεγα μετά την αποστολή, να χαρούμε την ζωή μας μαζί. Πάντος Μάρκο μου, πολυαγαπημένε μου Μάρκο, δεν ξέρω εαν το ήξερες ήδη ή όχι αλλα σ’ το λέω τωρα. Σ’ αγαπάω με όλη μου την ψυχή! Και θα σ’ αγαπώ πάντα, να το ξέρεις.  
Καληνύχτα γλυκέ μου άγγελε. Ελπίζω να σε ξαναδώ μια μερα,και ως τότε σου λέω αντίο.   
Με αγάπη, Τζίν.


End file.
